Talk:Innis
Aura? This article implies that Aura gave kite the email saying to head for (whatever it is) Resurrecting Confused Judgement, where Innis shows up. I was given the location directly by Lios, however... Anybody know why it says Aura? I am not vot, I am Melon! 19:50, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure. Can someone check? - Kuukai2 20:53, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Formating Do you guys think that the original game phases attacks should be right under the original phases info, and the GU version of that phase should be below with their personal attacks? It'll look neater. -Gundam Fan All right I'm gonna go do that than... if you don't like it, just revert it back. -Gundam Fan Hmmm nvm, this might actually look a little messier... hmmm... I don't know. I'll wait than... -Gundam Fan Innis=Illusionist? Where did you get things like that? Just the text? - Kuukai2 05:05, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, it's my interpretation of what the Phase segment of the Epitaph says, and an Illusionist would fit with Innis. If Analysis or something else says differently, or you think it shouldn't be there feel free to change it. --CRtwenty 05:50, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Epitaph form I say add the pics. Those forms look cool. - Kuukai2 21:53, 11 November 2006 (UTC) =Trivia= Would anyone consider the fact that W.B. Yeats wrote a poem called "The Lake of Innisfree" trivia? Or is it just a random coincidence? --Fidchell 23:55, 19 October 2006 (UTC) :I'd consider it as much trivia as the speculation on it being Latin. --Solis 06:48, 24 March 2007 (UTC) :Considering "innis" means "island" in modern Irish, it's not a random coincidence. In fact, I'd say the actual coincidence would be if it means anything in Latin, which, from what I know of both languages, doesn't mean anything in the latter. --Acidfairy 23:10, 1 July 2008 (UTC) Does anyone know if the cut out in Innis is anything. I think that it looks like Skeith because of the round parts on top and on Skeith's head. Not that its important, im just curious. The first time i saw i thoght Skeith came out of that part of Innis,but the new Innis looks like the cut part from the old one. Looks like hireoglyphics.--216.224.121.141 10:39, 11 January 2007 (UTC) XXXX Eh, you sure about that? What chapter and page says that? Kulaguy 07:00, 3 July 2006 (UTC) :I've heard secondhand on the Japanese BBS from people who got G.U. The World 6, if you want to revert it until I can get an actual copy, be my guest, but I have no idea why they'd be lying... - Kuukai2 07:04, 3 July 2006 (UTC) ::I'll revert it for now. Kulaguy 07:08, 3 July 2006 (UTC) Shino Wasn't it recvealed Shino held the original innis epitaoh but it never awakened, she was then data drained and it fled into Atoli. That's pretty important shouldn't that be mentioned??? :Yeah, that's stated in Truth. I added her to the Chosen One article. - Kuukai2 22:14, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::Kuukai, do you think you could provide a scan and translation of that part? I find it a bit hard to believe.... EmiHinata 04:09, 19 May 2007 (UTC) It's also mentioned in GU+. --AuraTwilight 04:27, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :Okay, that helps, except wasn't GU+ non-canon? I'm not trying to discredit anything, I just want proof to show the people over at Altimit Corp. EmiHinata 04:31, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::If someone can find scans of the 12-page spread in the April issue of Dengeki Maoh, I can circle the part and translate. Otherwise I can point out the numerous regurgitations of this information from Japanese sites and bbs's... - Kuukai2 05:24, 19 May 2007 (UTC) :::Even just the sites will do. ^_^ EmiHinata 05:56, 19 May 2007 (UTC) ::::*here ::::*here ::::It used to be on the BBS too, but I think it got flushed. It might be on Google Cache if you reeeaaaally wanna see it... - Kuukai2 06:38, 19 May 2007 (UTC)